tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Mavis
Mavis *'Number': FQC 1 *'Class': BR Class 04 *'Designer': Drewry Car Co. *'Builder': Drewry Car Co. *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Speed': 25-27 mph *'Arrived on Sodor': 1962 Mavis is a female Diesel engine who works for the Ffarquhar Quarry Company at Anopha Quarry. Between the sixth and eleventh seasons of the television series, she has worked at Centre Island Quarry. Since the twelfth season, she has worked at the Sodor Slate Quarry. Bio in Railway Series Mavis was particularly fond of putting the trucks at Anopha Quarry in different places, despite Toby's protests. Toby finally lost patience and left Mavis to her own devices. Mavis, urged by Daisy, started to ignore Toby's advice and ended up looking silly when she got stuck outside Ffarquhar. Mavis was then forbidden to leave the quarry, but when a thaw increased production at Anopha Quarry, Mavis persuaded the manager to let her go up to the first crossing in order to shunt trucks quicker and formulated a plan to pass the level crossing with help from the trucks. However, the plan backfired when the trucks decided to bump Toby instead, and he ended up being suspended by flimsy rails over a rushing stream and Mavis had to help. Mavis confessed, but the Fat Controller and the Manager were pleased by Mavis' courage and honesty and allowed her occasional trips to Ffarquhar. In 1987, Mavis was involved in a collision with a lorry and Toby had to do her work while she was absent. Bio in television series Mavis continuously put Anopha Quarry's trucks in different places, much to Toby's frustration. Toby finally left Mavis to put the trucks wherever she wanted. Mavis was supported to do so by Diesel, and took the trucks to a level crossing, where the trucks held her back and she became stuck on the crossing, trapping Bertie and Terence. Mavis was rescued by Toby and sent back to the Quarry. She felt embarrassed after the accident, and upset when she was forbidden to leave the quarry. Percy tried to knock some sense into her, but she refused to listen. She eventually made a plan with the trucks to go as far up the line as possible, but this resulted in putting Toby in danger. Mavis rescued Toby, and The Fat Controller let her go further down the line occasionally. In the fourth season, Mavis was one of the engines who took over the jobs of the engines who went to England. In the fifth season, she and Toby received help at the quarry from Stepney, who was visiting the railway. From the sixth to eleventh seasons, Mavis worked at the Centre Island Quarry. In the sixth season she had clearly matured and was able to keep Bill and Ben in order. When Salty came to work at the quarry, he was upset that he was not working by the sea, so Mavis did her best to comfort him, while trying to stop Bill and Ben from complaining about Salty's talent with working with trucks. Mavis tried to stop Bill from being so jealous and grumpy when Ben went to get new buffers. In the seventh season, Fergus was sent to help Mavis and the twins. Mavis got on well with Fergus, and helped him out of a rockslide caused by Bill and Ben. In the eighth season, Mavis was one of the diesels given bad fuel, which resulted in her and the other diesels breaking down. Thomas collected new fuel and helped them. When the steam engines and diesel engines were arguing, Thomas and Mavis organized a meeting to sort things out. She also helped with the construction of the Sodor Airport, including taking away rubble from the wrecked tower. In the ninth season, Mavis was involved in a collision with Percy and Toby. In the tenth season, Toby went to Mavis for help with his jobs, but Mavis was too busy. In the eleventh season, Mavis was left without fuel when Billy forgot to deliver it. In season twelve, Mavis was having a wash at the Sodor Slate Quarry, when she was derailed by Thomas, who was racing with Diesel. When Spencer was close to discovering Hiro, Mavis distracted him from Thomas and Percy, by guiding him to underneath the operating slate hopper. In season thirteen, Mavis was awoken early by Thomas, comforted Percy who was upset about having no job, was given flowers as a surprise from Emily, who thought she was upset, and attended Hiro's welcome party. She was later convinced by Thomas to shunt trucks at Brendam Docks to impress a Railway Inspector. Mavis broke down one day and was taken to the Dieselworks by Salty. In the fifteenth season, she told Spencer, who couldn't see properly due to mist, that he was at the quarry. She later broke down again and this time Diesel helped her. In the sixteenth season, she told Gordon to get his bufferbeam mended, and helped a composer with his song. In the eighteenth season, Diesel took her to see the sights of Sodor, while Thomas did her job at Ffarquhar Quarry. Persona Mavis was arrogant until being brought down to earth after her embarrassing incident at the Ffarquhar crossing. Despite this, Mavis is reliable, honest, hard-working engine, and unusually for a diesel, shows respect for the steam engines. However, unlike most engines, hauling trucks makes her feel important. From the sixth season onwards, Mavis has matured and acts as a motherly figure to the other engines. Still being a young engine, a bit of her naivete remains however. Basis Mavis is a BR Class 04 0-6-0 fitted with additional cowcatchers and sideplates so that she can run near public roads. Livery Mavis is painted black with hazard stripes on her front and rear. She has her name and "The Ffarquhar Quarry Co. Ltd." written on her sideplates in white. Appearances Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards - US; seventeenth season onwards) * Jules de Jongh (US; Hero of the Rails - Blue Mountain Mystery) * Blanche Ravalec (France) * Marit Berg (Norway; Hero of the Rails - seventeenth season) * Marianne Westby (Norway; Day of the Diesels onwards, excluding the sixteenth and seventeenth season) * Nao Nagasawa (Japan; third season only) * Ryō Horikawa (Japan; fifth season only) * Yuka Shioyama (Japan; sixth - eighth seasons) * Kumiko Itō (Japan; Calling All Engines! - thirteenth season) * Sakura Yoshioka (Japan; fourteenth season onwards) * Joey Cordevin (Germany) * Zuzanna Galia (Poland) Trivia * Mavis was named after the Reverend W. Awdry's neighbour in Rodborough, Stroud * Mavis was the last character Wilbert Awdry created before he retired from writing the Railway Series. * Mavis' name in the French narration of the Classic Series was Murielle. * Mavis had three different horn sounds during the series run. Her current horn is the same as Diesel's from the fourteenth and fifteenth seasons. * Mavis' television series model is currently on display in Japan. Theme Instrumental Quotes Toby's an old fusspot! -Mavis, Tramway Engines, Mavis. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Bachmann * Wind-up Trains * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Normal and Clear) * Trading Cards (discontinued) * Mega Bloks (discontinued) * Micro Rubber Engines Gallery File:MavisRS4.png|Mavis in the Railway Series File:MavisRS1.png File:MavisRS5.png File:Toby'sTightropeRS1.png File:MavisAndTheLorryRS1.png File:MavisAndTheLorryRS4.png File:Toby'sTightrope13.PNG|Mavis at the Quarry File:Toby'sTightrope5.PNG|Mavis talking to the trucks File:Toby'sTightrope10.PNG|Mavis rescuing Toby Mavis37.png Mavis15.PNG|Mavis with Diesel Mavis11.PNG File:Toby'sTightrope87.png File:Toby'sTightrope67.png|Mavis in the sidings File:Toby'sTightrope66.png File:Toby'sTightrope60.png|Mavis in a shed File:Toby'sTightrope58.png|Mavis shunting trucks File:Toby'sTightrope11.PNG|Sir Topham Hatt and Mavis File:Toby'sTightrope12.PNG|Toby and Mavis at Tidmouth Hault File:StepneyGetsLost18.png File:Salty'sSecret10.jpg|Mavis in Season 6 File:BufferBother19.JPG File:BufferBother35.JPG File:BufferBother46.JPG File:Bill,BenandFergus9.png File:ThomastotheRescue27.png File:CallingAllEngines!195.png File:CallingAllEngines!194.png File:CallingAllEngines!200.png File:CallingAllEngines!222.png File:CallingAllEngines!305.png|Mavis with Emily File:EmilyKnowsBest6.jpg File:Season9Mavis.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff3.jpg File:DreamOn39.png Don'tbeSilly,Billy81.png|Mavis with Diesel and Billy File:MavisTheGreatDiscovery.png File:Don'tGoBack2.jpg|Mavis with a CGI face File:HerooftheRails315.png|Mavis in Hero of the Rails File:TheEarlyBird23.png|Thomas and Mavis in The Early Bird File:Percy'sParcel11.png|Mavis in full CGI File:Percy'sParcel6.png File:Percy'sParcel17.png File:ThomasinCharge16.jpg|Mavis with Thomas in the fourteenth season File:FieryFlynn65.png File:Surprise,Surprise43.png File:BlueMountainMystery339.png File:BustMyBuffers!37.png File:ThomasandtheSoundsofSodor22.png File:AwayFromtheSea5.png|Mavis with Salty in the seventeenth season File:ThomastheQuarryEngine3.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine11.png|Mavis in the eighteenth season File:ThomastheQuarryEngine40.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine88.png|Mavis and Diesel File:mavis.png|Mavis' Model Specifications File:Mavisnameplate.png|Mavis with nameboard File:RareMavisNameplate.jpg File:MavisFront.jpeg|Head-on model promo File:MavisatKnapfordpromo.png|Mavis at Knapford promo File:MavisatBrendamDocks(head-on)promo.jpg|Promo of Mavis at Brendam File:MavisandThomaspromo.png|Mavis and Thomas File:Mavisinlearningsegment.png|Mavis in a learning Segment File:DieselDisplay2.png|Mavis with the other Diesels File:MagpieMavis4.jpg File:MavisDieselBoCosketch.png|Mavis in an annual File:Mavis'prototype.jpg|Mavis' basis File:TheTrainShedPark13.JPG|Mavis along with Toby and Gordon at the Train shed theme park Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayMavis1990.PNG|Wooden Railway Prototype Mavis File:WoodenRailwayMavis.jpg|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDustCoveredMavis.jpg|Wooden Railway Dust Covered Mavis File:TOMYMavis.jpg|Motor Road and Rail Mavis File:TrackMasterMavis.jpg|TrackMaster File:MavisTake-Along.jpg|Take-Along prototype File:Take-n-PlayMavis.jpg|Prototype Take-n-Play File:Take-n-PlayMavis.png|Take-n-Play File:ERTLMavis.jpg|ERTL File:MavisBachmann.jpg|Mavis' Bachmann model File:MyfirstThomasMavis.jpg|My First Thomas model File:Wind-upMavis.jpg|Wind-up File:MegaBloksMavis.jpg|Mega Bloks File:BandaiTECMavis.png|Bandai TEC File:MicroRubberMavis.jpg|Micro Rubber File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavis.png See also * Category:Images of Mavis Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Other Sudrian railways